Until We Meet Again
by Kiwi Kero
Summary: A lifetime past the series, Ed is an 18 year-old working his way through school. When he meets a pretty young blonde girl, memories start surfacing that he had never imagined. What clues does she hold to his past? And his brother? Spoilers, finished.
1. Meeting Pretty Blonde Girl

**Until We Meet Again**

by Kero

Okay, y'all, my first shot at FMA fanfiction, so be nice. This is assuming the movie never happened, and is a reincarnation-type fic. Yes. cough

* * *

"All right, this is it. I'm finally going face to face with my worst enemy. I will not lose." These are the words I said to myself as I lunged at the back door. I kicked and screamed and cussed at it every day, but could never get the damn thing open. Today I would.

"Ed, what the hell are you doing?" My manager stormed towards me. "Quit making a commotion, you're scaring the customers!" She calmly pushed me aside and easily opened the door.

"You do that just to make me angry, don't you?" I said glumly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Ed, honey, no one has trouble with that door except for you. I think you're overreacting." She patted me on the head and went back up to the counter. "There's a delivery up here, so get moving!"

I grumbled a few choice words, kicked the door a final time, and went to get the delivery.

My name's Edward. I'm an eighteen year-old, average guy. I'm in my last year of high school, drive a crappy car, and work part-time at a family pizza place as a delivery boy. I've never thought that I was anything special, and according to my father I was 'a good-for-nothin', useless, scrawny little brat' that would probably end up in prison. Guess where he is now. He finally got locked up after abusing my mom and me for so long. Mom and I are doing a lot better now that he isn't around.

So, here I am, delivering a pizza in my piece-of-shit car. I had the windows rolled down with my left arm hanging out, and took my hat off so that the wind could blow through my hair. I glanced at the address scrawled on the ticket. "Hillcrest? I didn't know anyone moved into that house," I murmured. Hillcrest was a private drive with three attractive houses going along it. Well, one burned down, another was condemned because of toxic materials used to build it, and I had thought the third was empty. I pulled into the driveway, got out of my car, and made my way towards the door.

It took awhile for anyone to answer. "Hello?" I called, knocking a little harder.

A young, pretty blonde opened the door. She looked surprised for a split second. "Hello, Edward," she said, smiling at me.

I blinked at her. "How do you know my name?" I asked.

She laughed. "It's on your nametag, silly. I assume that's for me?" She pointed at the pizza. She paid me, gave me a generous tip, and watched me as I got back into my car.

"Goodbye, Edward. Nice seeing you again."

Again? I didn't think I'd ever met her before. She must be mistaken.

"Mom, I'm home!" I called, shutting the front door behind me. I threw my hat onto a nearby chair and headed towards my bedroom. Without bothering to turn on the light or change clothes, I flopped onto my freshly changed bed. I couldn't stop thinking about the blonde girl I had delivered to. She looked about my age. Maybe she's single.

"Edward! Get up and put your pajamas on! I will not have your clean sheets smelling like fast food. Aren't you even going to take a shower?"

I sat up and looked at my mother. "Hello to you, too. I'll take a shower, just gimme a minute. I did just get home, yanno." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Ed, I really wish you'd get your hair cut. How many eighteen year-old boys have hair down past their shoulders?" She flipped on the light switch, causing me to shield my eyes form the brightness. "Give me your uniform and I'll wash it for you." I stripped off the shirt and tossed it to her, forcing my tired body to leave the haven of my bed.

My mom was a pretty normal mother. She worked in an office and went to church, and absolutely hated my hair, probably because my dad wore his in a similar style. I don't know why I grew it out, I just did. I liked it long. Besides, mom wouldn't have anything to nag about if I cut it off.

I ambled into the bathroom and closed the door. I looked at my reflection in the mirror on the back of the door. I'm not ugly or anything, but I don't think I'm very good-looking. I'm pretty muscular for my height (vertically challenged) and weight (thin), but I don't work out or anything. I have long blonde hair that is either down or swept up in a ponytail. My eyes are large, and the irises are an unusual color. Mom says they're golden. I say they're yellow. Other than that, I'm not really all that remarkable.

I stepped away from the mirror. I turned the water on full blast, tweaking the knobs to perfect the temperature, and climbed into the shower. I relaxed under the therapeutic spray, positioning my head in order to fully wet my hair. No, I'm certainly not anything special.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Cookies? Please review! 


	2. Enter the Twilight Zone

**SPOLERS! SPOILERY SPOILER ALERT! **You can't say I didn't warn you. Read at your own risk. I will not tolerate reviews that say things like, "You ruined the ending for me! You sux0rs!" I'm giving you fair warning. If you would like to read the spoiler-free version, e-mail me. On a lighter note, please enjoy chapter two!

* * *

Ever since the day I delivered to Hillcrest I had that blonde girl stuck in my head. What was her name? Why was she so surprised to see me? And why the hell was I so drawn to her? These questions dominated my thoughts. I was sitting on the living room couch, watching tv and trying to enjoy the weekend. 

The phone rang suddenly, pulling my mind away from the blonde girl. "Hello?" I answered. The voice on the other end startled me.

"Hello, Edward," a feminine voice answered, "My name is Winry. You delivered to me the other day, remember?" Of course I remembered. At last, Pretty Blonde Girl had a name! But how'd she get my number? I asked her. "Well, the lady you work with gave it to me. I'm new in town, and you seemed nice, so I figured maybe you could show me around."

"Um, okay," I said, blinking. An attractive woman just called me out of the blue and asked me to hang out. What good deed had I done to deserve this?

"Well, you already know where I live, so feel free to drop by!" She hung up the phone. I put the receiver back on the hook, dazed. What was the matter with me? I had never been this nuts about a girl before. I knew one thing: there was no way I was going to turn down an invitation to spend time with her. I threw on a shirt, put my hair in a ponytail, and rushed out the door.

It was a little awkward being welcomed into the house of a perfect stranger. She offered me lemonade and invited me to sit in one of the overstuffed pieces of furniture. I sipped my drink slowly, not knowing what to say or do.

"How old are you, Edward? Sixteen?" Winry asked as she took the seat next to mine on the couch.

I grimaced. "I'm eighteen, thank you," I said, slightly irritated.

She looked surprised. "I never would have guessed by your height," she teased.

I could feel my face getting red. "I'm not that short!" I defended. I was really sensitive about my height.

She laughed. "Oh, Ed, you know I'm kidding." I blushed a little hearing her use my nickname. "I have something for you, but that can wait. Tell me about yourself."

I blinked, unsure of where to begin. "Uh… Well, I live with my mom. I have about a week of high school left, and then after I graduate we're moving closer to the college I want to attend. I'm going to study mechanical engineering. I am an only child with no pets and very few friends. I'm kind of a loner." What else was there to say?

"An engineer, huh? I bet you'll be good at that." She looked at me thoughtfully. "I'm sorry you don't have any brothers or sisters. You're really missing out."

I looked away. "My mom always wanted another kid, but after my dad… left… she didn't really have much of a choice."

"Your father left?" Winry asked, contemplative. I nodded. "Well, I just came here from far away. I live alone, and I'm an only child. I do have something I think you might like." She brought out a small metal box and handed it to me. I opened it and stared at the pendant inside. The charm was metal, and shaped like a circle with overlapping geometric symbols inside the ring. In the center was a perfectly round crimson stone. It hung on a plain black cord. I picked it up, holding it in my hands.

"Why did you give me this?" I asked, fixated with the strange necklace.

She shrugged. "I thought you might like it, that's all." She watched as I scrutinized the pendant, turning it over and over in my palms.

"Thanks," I said, slipping the cord over my head. It was weird, but I liked it. The weight of the metal against my chest felt comforting, and the stone was like nothing I had ever seen. I smiled at her. "Can I have your number so I can call you sometime?" I asked, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen off a nearby table.

She softly smiled at me the entire time I copied down her number. "You're left-handed?" She asked, taking my right hand in her own. She examined it, feeling the burns and scars that peppered the flesh.

I fidgeted, slightly uncomfortable with the affectionate touch. "Yeah, my father was left-handed so that's probably where I got it. I could never seem to get the hang of using my right hand." I pulled my hand away and looked it over.

Her eyes moistened. "It's so nice to see you all grown up." At my look of surprise, she laughed. "Ehehe, don't mind me! I was daydreaming for a second there." She grinned playfully. "Can I braid your hair? It looks so soft." Without waiting for an answer, she took my long blonde hair into her delicate hands. I had stiffened at the sudden affection, but instantly relaxed. Her hands felt extremely comforting, caressing the golden hair and twisting it into place. I had never had anyone actually play with my hair before, not even my mother. I closed my eyes and enjoyed her touch.

I opened my eyes when she removed her hands from my hair. She leaned back, admiring her work with glistening eyes, and handed me a mirror. I looked at my reflection. The image reflected back at me jarred my brain, and caused my breath to catch in my throat. What was I feeling? Why this sudden rush of overpowering emotion? Why was I seeing images in my head of things that could never possibly happen, like magic? And why did I find myself clutching my right hand against my body? I looked to Winry, dazed.

Her shimmering eyes had spilled over, allowing tears to trickle down her prettily flushed cheeks. "Edward…" she whispered. She threw her arms around my neck and cried into my shirt. Stunned, I awkwardly put my arms around her and patted her back.

"Winry, don't cry… What's the matter? Am I that ugly?" I asked with a mile.

She pulled away and looked up at me. "Ed, there's something I have to tell you. It's very important, and you probably won't understand, but you need to know. I have to try." She leaned back against the soft back of the couch, and drew in a deep breath. "Ed, you and I are from another world."

I raised an eyebrow. "Um… Cue Twilight Zone music?" I laughed.

She shook her head. "I'm serious, Edward. In this other world, life is centered around alchemy. People that lose limbs can have them replaced with machinery called automail. The Philosophers' Stone was sought after by many people. We lived there once, Edward. You were in the military, a State Alchemist. Everyone knew who you were, you were so great. You were called Full Metal, because you had an automail arm and leg. You sacrificed your life in that world in order to save your brother, and ended up here. I came to bring you home." She studied me, trying to anticipate my reaction.

I grew angry. "Do you really expect me to believe this? That you came to take me to another planet where people do magic? And that we've been reincarnated? Give me some credit, chick." I stood and turned to leave, the braid Winry had carefully crafted swaying against my back.

She grabbed my arm. "Edward, please believe me," she said steadily, trying to hide her panic. "I came too far to have you push me away." I ignored her and pulled my arm out of her grasp. I could hear her sobbing behind me, but I didn't care. "Alphonse needs you!" she screamed at my back.

I froze, one hand hovering over the doorknob. A cold shiver ran down my spine and rippled through my body. I turned to face her with wide eyes. "Al…. phonse?" I closed the distance between us and grabbed her by the shoulders. "How do you know about Alphonse?" I demanded. "Tell me!"

She brushed a tear from my cheek. "Edward, you remember?" she murmured.

I angrily shook my head. "No… But Alphonse… His face haunts my dreams every night. I hear his voice in my head and hear him call out to me. He's always been in my head. I see clouded images of him and just want to sob. I've never even met an Alphonse, and I know I've never mentioned him to anyone." I had always thought I was crazy. But how could she know? How could she know about the golden-haired boy whose face I saw when I closed my eyes? "Is he real?" I asked quietly, sinking back onto the sofa.

She gently sat beside me and took my hand. "Al was your brother, Ed. You offered your life to save him."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "He wants to find me. I hear him say that a lot."

Winry wrapped comforting arms around me. "I'll tell you everything you want, Edward. When the time comes when you believe me, and remember, we'll try to send you home."

* * *

Please review! 


	3. Into the Light

Chapter three! Highly spoilerfied. Pleeeeease don't read if you don't want to ruin the series! If you are interested, I have a spoiler-free version. Just e-mail me if you want it.

* * *

"And the dog had automail too?" I asked, eating a slice of pizza. I had been going to Winry's house every day after work. 

She nodded. "Sure did! I loved automail. I put the most work into yours, though. All the repairs you needed cost a fortune!" She laughed, handing me a coke.

"Why did I have automail?" I asked, taking the drink.

She sat down across from me at the small table. "When you and Al were younger, you attempted to resurrect your mother. The failed transmutation claimed your left leg and Al's body. To save him, you gave up your arm to attach Al's soul to a suit of armor. He was the one that finally gave you your arm and leg back, but at the cost of his life. You sacrificed everything to bring him back, and he spent the rest of that lifetime searching for you. Now, in another life, we've found you. He's waiting." She watched my tears drip onto the table.

"How could I have forgotten that?" I whispered. I looked at my right hand in awe. Al's sacrifice had been the spark I needed to jumpstart my memory. "I remember. I… I remember everything." I glanced at the pendant around my neck. "Shit… The Philosophers' Stone? But how? It disappeared when…"

Winry shook her head. "When you restored Al, he had that pendant. It was clutched in his hand when they found him. It was lost after he died, and he's spent many years of this lifetime searching for it. He would have spent this entire life, and all of the next ones, finding a way to bring you back."

"How did you get here?" I asked, taking off the necklace so that I could study the metal transmutation circle.

She took a drink of her soda. "Al sent me through with the necklace. He's really becoming an extraordinary alchemist. I promised him I wouldn't come back without you. What do you say?" she asked, tenderly touching my hand.

I grinned, holding the pendant tightly in one clenched fist. "Let's give it a shot. Al and I have a lot to catch up on."

She smiled warmly. "Wait 'til you see him, Ed. He's grown up so much, he's so handsome." She looked me over. "Then again, you've grown up a lot yourself."

I laughed, a faint blush tingeing my cheeks. "Pick a time, Winry, and we'll do this. I just… I have to tell my mom that I love her." My sorrowful gaze fell to the ground. "I'll miss her like crazy, but I have to be with Al."

I went home and immediately found my mother. Wrapping my arms around her, I kissed her cheek and buried my face in her shoulder. "I love you, mom," I whispered.

She smiled. "This is a nice surprise. I love you too, Edward. What are you up to?" she asked, pushing my bangs away from my eyes and _tsk_ing at the thick braid hanging down my back. I smiled at the motherly way she examined me, and I felt my eyes well up when she kissed my forehead.

"I just wanted to spend a little time with you." I embraced her once more.

After a night of watching movies and playing Yahtzee, mom was fast asleep on the couch. I turned off the tv and gently covered her with a quilt. I kissed her head gently, and whispered, "Goodbye, mom." I grabbed my keys, flipped off the lights, and left.

I pulled into Winry's driveway about half an hour later. She was leaning against the doorframe, waiting for me. I turned off the car and started to put my keys in my pocket, but threw them into the passenger seat instead. I got out of my seat and slammed the door for what I hoped was the last time. Winry held her hand out to me, and I took it.

She led me into her garage and handed me a piece of chalk. "It's been a while. Can you still draw a transmutation circle?"

I grinned. "With my eyes closed and one arm missing." I knelt down and started drawing. When I was finished, the circle completely covered the floor of the garage. I placed the necklace on one of the points. I surveyed my work, satisfied and hopeful. "Winry, come stand beside me." We stood together in the circle, nervous as hell.

Winry squeezed my trembling hand. "Ed, if this doesn't work, we'll keep trying. I promised Al I'd bring you home."

I nodded and got down on my knees. Eyes fixed on my hands, I clapped and pressed my palms to the floor on either side of the Stone.

Instantly, the room was filled with blue light. "Edward, what's happening?" I heard Winry scream. I gritted my teeth and kept my palms flush against the pavement. I watched as the light enveloped my hands and forearms, swallowing my body in a blinding flash. I braced myself as the light overtook my body, and cried out desperately.

"AL! I'M COMING!"

* * *

One more to go! Please review. 


	4. The Other Side

LAST CHAPPY! ENJOOOOOOOOOOY!

* * *

Blurred voices and a rush of light assaulted my pounding head. I was lying in a bed, and I felt warm. I tried to open my eyes, but the stark brightness of the light sent a cruel throb through my aching head. After a few moments, I opened my eyes completely and looked around. Winry was staring out the window, her face lined with worry. I sat up slowly, trying to catch her attention. 

"Ed! You're awake!" Winry cried, turning to face me and smiling with all her heart. Her cheeks were damp with fretful tears. Suddenly feeling weak, I laid back down. It was then that I noticed the figure sitting in a chair beside my bed, fast asleep with his head on the mattress.

"Al?" I whispered. The boy jerked awake, eyes wide. His eyes met mine and his face shone with an expression of true joy.

"Brother!" he cried out. He threw his arms around me. My eyes filled with tears as I studied him. He was very handsome as a seventeen year-old. His golden hair was tousled from sleep, and his bronze eyes sparkled with adoration and relief. I held onto him fiercely. "I'm so glad you're home, brother," he whispered. Al let a lifetime worth of loneliness out with his tears.

I smiled at my little brother and stroked his hair. "I promise I'll never leave you again," I whispered.

And I never have. Al and I spent weeks catching up on the life we'd spent apart. He's a wonderful alchemist and is absolutely thriving. We still do our little battles, he still always wins, and he's still taller than me. It's like old times. It feels like only a few days have passed since we were young children studying alchemy, and that all the years in between were nothing more than a shared dream. All I know is I have my brother back, and nothing will ever separate us. Not even death. We're stronger than that.

End

* * *

Okay, that's it! Owari! Please review, I need encouragement. Thanks! 


End file.
